Move Along
by Raping Time
Summary: Kagome tries to forget, but their words always come back to haunt her. Songfic with 'Move Along' by The All American Rejects.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Move Along

---------------

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
__When you fall everyone stands  
__Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
__With the life held in your  
__Hands are shaking cold  
__These hands are meant to hold_

They were gone. The final battle ended; all of them alive of course, but they had told her to go back. That she didn't belong there. Her time there was forever forgotten, forever gone, forever unknown. She had served her purpose and now she was back where she rightfully belonged, in her own time with her family. But they hadn't done it willingly; they knew she had to go, so they had kept the jewel… protecting it from harm.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
__Move along; move along like I know you do  
__And even when your hope is gone  
__Move along; move along just to make it through  
__Move along  
__Move along_

She had to continue for her family; they would be disappointed if she didn't, so she did it for them. She tried and tried, and nothing worked. Immersing herself in schoolwork, learning more fighting techniques, practicing her miko abilities. All failed to lure her mind away from her friends.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
__Could be a night when your life ends  
__Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
__All the pain held in your  
__Hands are shaking cold  
__Your hands are mine to hold_

Kagome always wondered what happened to them. Did Sango and Miroku marry? Did Inuyasha go to hell with Kikyou? Did Shippo grow up to be strong like he wanted to? What ever happened to Rin, that little girl with Sesshomaru? Did Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ever settle their differences?

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
__Move along; move along like I know you do  
__And even when your hope is gone  
__Move along; move along just to make it through  
__Move along  
__(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

**Move along**' He had whispered.

But how could she move along when she couldn't forget? How could she even attempt to forget? The mere thought of that horrified her, but maybe she didn't have to forget to move along?

_When everything is wrong we move along  
__(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
__When everything is wrong, we move along  
__Along, along, along_

**Go on**' She had said.

So she tried again, rekindling her old friendships, attempting to date Hojo even. And when nothing worked, her mother transferred her to a new school. There she met new people, new friends, something to distract her, but not allow her to forget. For she knew that Fate had brought them together for a reason. The reason was yet to be known, but she would know soon enough and that was what made her complete each and every day.

_When all you got to keep is strong  
__Move along; move along like I know you do  
__And even when your hope is gone  
__Move along; move along just to make it through_

**Make it through**' He had voiced.

She did; she made it through life, she made it through high school even. She made it through everything and even met some people like them on the way. And now, now she doesn't know what to do anymore. She wanted to continue on in her time, but her heart yearned to be with them in the Feudal era.

_When all you got to keep is strong  
__Move along; move along like I know you do  
__And even when your hope is gone  
__Move along; move along just to make it through_

**When your hope is gone…**' He had stated

She always remembered their words before they made her go home. And she always would, their voice always rang out in her head making it hard to do what they had told her. She wanted to move along, go on with her life desperately, but she couldn't.

_When all you got to keep is strong  
__Move along; move along like I know you do  
__And even when your hope is gone  
__Move along; move along just to make it through_

**_Remember us…_**' They had finished in unison.

And remember them she would… she would continue for they never left her thoughts… for she never moved on, if they had told her to, even if they wanted her to. Maybe one day she would… but not now… not in this time… maybe when she was older…

_(Move along)  
__(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
__Right back what is wrong  
__We move along_

**Move along, go on, make it through. When all your hope is gone, remember us…**


End file.
